


The Final Moment

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aging, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean and Cas are trapped by a monster.Based on a dream I had.





	The Final Moment

Dean and Cas turned to search the empty courtyard for their enemy. The white pillars around them had soft green moss that showed just how long it had been since anyone had been there. The walls were thick but cracked, showing their age. Weeds grew from the ground, peeking up from between the stone tiles.There was no one here. 

“You only have a few moments,” a voice rang out. Dean froze. Cas straightened and looked to Dean with a question in his squint and head tilt. “You will both age in opposite directions from the other until you both die.” 

There was no visible escape. There was no visible enemy. Dean had never given up before...not like this. He closed the distance between himself and the angel, his hands pulling Castiel’s face to his. Their lips crashed together as Cas wound his arms around his hunter and kissed back. 

They had never told each other how they felt. They had never given into their desire for each other. They had lived and fought side by side, silently and hopelessly in love. Now, with their deaths imminent, there was a fresh desperation. With the clock ticking, the passion was amplified. 

Pain raced up Dean’s left arm and he cried out, pulling away from Cas and stumbling backward. Cas watched Dean’s hair turn from brown to gray to white. When Dean opened his eyes again, a child with messy dark hair and bright blue eyes stood before him with a pained expression. 

The child version of Castiel crouched by Dean’s side and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed tightly in concentration as he tried to summon angel healing to help Dean. 

“It’s not going to work,” Dean croaked but it was barely over a whisper. 

“It has to,” Cas said, furrowing his brow but never taking his blue eyes from the shining green of Dean’s. 

 

“This is Dean’s other other cell-” Sam ended the call and gripped his phone tightly, trying not to throw it. He took a deep breath again and speed dialed Cas. 

“Leave your voice-” 

Sam took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He called Jody. 

“Hey, Sam!” 

“Dean and Cas went on a hunting trip and they haven’t been home in I don’t know how long. I can’t reach either of them. They were checking in and it stopped sometime last night-”

“Sam! Take a deep breath. I’ll be there soon. We can do this together.” 

“Thanks Jody.” 

 

Sam and Jody approached a courtyard that looked ancient and more like overgrown rubble than anything else. It didn’t look the way it had to Dean and Cas. It was open with only four pillars standing and no walls. Parked in front was the shining black impala. 

It was only an hour later when Sam rushed into the courtyard with his gun drawn and Jody behind him. There was no threat in the courtyard. Leaning against a pillar was what looked like an ancient Dean Winchester. 

“Dean?” Sam lowered his gun and ran over. Dean didn’t move or respond. Sam got closer and kneeled next to his brother. 

“Sam?” Jody spoke softly. 

“He’s dead,” Sam choked. His eyes dropped from Dean’s old face and landed on what looked like Castiel’s trench coat. He gently moved the coat enough to see the face of a sleeping baby. Sam pulled the baby into his arms, trying to warm the baby as he felt for a pulse that wasn’t there. 

“They’re gone,” Sam said, his voice giving way to the tears as he put the infant Cas back into Dean’s arms. 


End file.
